narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Aburame
Summary Appearance (Done by Kasumi12346) Kazuma is a man around Tsuki's height. He is 5'10" tall and weighs approximately 150 pounds. He has a slightly toned muscles. His body is scarless except for two puncture marks on his neck. The two puncture marks are an inch apart. Kazuma has black hair spiky hair, which have a slight resemblence to Naruto and Minato, despite the fact that he isn't related to them. Personality Kazuma exhibits a quiet but strong willfulness, which many viewers have mistaken this for weakness or subservience due to his mild temperament. Far from being a doormat, however, Kazuma will fight for the things and people he loves. He is shown to be very devoted to Tsuki and is willing to do anything in his power to prevent being separated from her. He has been in love with her since they first met at the academy. As team Nora went on many missions, Kazuma was beginning to have strong feelings towards Tsuki but as cool as he is, he hid them. He has a very strong dislike to impatientness and doesn't like to be kept waiting but in the end he will stay to be there for those he cherish. He is a bit arrogant but smart, thinking of many possibilities during a stuck situation. Kazuma's strength is his ability to believe in people, and encourage them to push themselves to greatness. Background (Kasumi12346 will do this) Abilities Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Genjutsu Other info Part in the story 'Part one (Done by kasumi12346)' Beginning Kazuma was born on July 4th, his father is part of the Aburame Clan and his mother is part of the Nara clan. Allowing him to use two different Hiden techniques which go remarkably well together. The bugs provide a lot of shadows which is useful for a member of a Nara clan. Because of this people of the Nara clan and Aburame clan view him as "pedigree." Also the two clans think that Kazuma's mother and father married precisely to produce someone like Kazuma and not because they were in love. During Kazuma's academy years Kazuma had below average grades so he was held back once. At the time Kazuma had trouble controlling his chakra which was the main reason for his grades. That changed when he met a young female Prodigy by the name of Tsuki Rinku. Tsuki helped Kazuma with chakra control and during that time Kazuma grew to like and eventually love Tsuki for her strength and kindness. When Kazuma finally graduated he was relieved to find out that he would be on the same team as Tsuki. During Kazuma's time together as a genin team they grew closer and closer together. By the time he was a Chūnin the two were great friends. Then one day, Tsuki asked Kazuma to come with her into the forest of death. On that day Kazuma lost a lot of blood while he was trying to protect Tsuki and some children from a criminal. Kazuma passed out after loosing that much blood. The last thing he saw was a white haired girl standing over him. 'Part two' After kazuma's blood was drained and Tsuki was facing the enemy, during that time his body dispersed into tiny bugs that flew separately out of the forest soon to join each other revealing Kazuma's body. Away from Konoha on the same day, a traveler found him almost dead and helped him but Kazuma refused to go back to Konoha. The traveler, for now stopped at a small abandoned hut and took care of Kazuma. After the next day he was still weak but could walk and insisted to keep going until they were out of the Land of Fire. There he departed with the traveler and entered Kusagakure. It's been a whole week that he got there and has gain his health back, he took on jobs and lived there for a while. Kazuma trained himself to improve his abilities, pushing himself to his limits, Kazuma always came home exhausted that he falls asleep anywhere. Three days later a bounty was posted on the job board and he took it, traveling to Amegakure in search of Haseo, a mercenary. Once he arrived in Amegakure he began his search and scattered his insects all over. It was tough with the pouring rain but he found his location and immediately came in contact, Haseo was confused about what he wanted, so Kazuma explained the situation. Out of the city they started a little skirmish, testing each others strength and they soon begin the fight. Haseo, with ease was pushing Kazuma too much but by thinking of his burden back then in Konoha, he started thinking of numerous ways to defeat Haseo. Haseo thought he was nothing but a newbie according to Kazuma's fighting, so he went easy on him but that was a mistake taken too lightly. After releasing his bugs in the open, Haseo focused on them but then he couldn't move, he hesitantly saw Kazuma and the shadow stretching from him. By the time it was over as he used his insects to drain his chakra enough to become unconscious for a few days. After arriving to Kusagakure, he got his bounty and the guy there told him about another one, since he looked like Kazuma could handle it. Trivia * Kazuma hates giant bugs * Kazuma's name means True Harmony Quotes * "Tsuki, these children need to live, drink all of my blood so that you can save them and yourself." - Kazuma to Tsuki, shortly before his supposed death References Category:Kasumi12346 Category:GRlM0lRE682